not so simple
by Alex Tenoh
Summary: Sometimes, we're just afraid, we're just alone, we can not believe anymore. Well...one of those times, an angel called Michiru gave Haruka the power to love, to believe, to risk again! R/R please, & send me e-mails, I'll be happy to answer! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

This is the beginning of my story, as always, Ruka and Michi DON't belong to me.pity! This is my firs fic.hope you'll like it! R&R guys! Alex  
  
Not so simple. Chapter 1  
  
Michiru Kaioh, the perfect student, blue eyes, sea-green hair, a sweet smile, one of the greatest violinists in the whole world. The only thing that she missed, was her true love, the she saw her Haruka. I know you'll love me. She was the new "guy", nobody knew her past, she wanted to forget. Her name was Haruka Tenoh, teal green eyes, short sandy hair, a sad smile; she was the number one junior racer in Japan. I can only do it.run!  
  
Author's note: I know it's very short, but I want to do a good job.so I have to wait the right moment.! ^_^  
  
Dedication: to my real love, to Saun the one who inspired me to write fanfics, and to April Eagle for the same reason, I hope you'll like my works, as I love yours! To my friends: One, Cla e Cla, thanks for always being so nice to me! 


	2. I just want to know you

I just want to know you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
* She's alone, I wonder if I can try to speak her again * "Hello Haruka-san, may I sit here? It's the only free seat in the whole bar!" The blonde looked Michiru, then took her things "Sure, I was just leaving!" with that, she just went away leaving behind a very dumbfounded violinist.  
  
Damn I just want to speak with you.  
  
She is a very strange girl, I wonder why she wants so badly to stay around me * a yellow convertible could be seen on the sea shore, that was Haruka's favourite spot, she loved the comfort that only the sea breeze could give her, she felt like the woman that was in her dream was so near.  
  
Don't let me wait for you that long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Haruka-san please wait, can you walk a little bit slower?" "Michiru-san, why I'm not surprised to see you?" The little violinist gave Haruka a shy smile, the racer answered the smile with one of her own, but she doesn't even realized it. "So, Michiru-san, what do you want with me?" "Just.a ride home.after school, my personal driver is sick, and." "And you don't know how to get home.!" "Right!" The blonde gave Michiru a little smirk, "Don't you know Kaioh-san? Recently in our city there are some monsters called CAB!" "I know it but." "I'll give you a ride home don't worry, now can you leave my arm?" Michiru blushed, Haruka noticed it and started to laugh, "So, even the perfect Michiru Kaioh sometimes does something embarrassing!" "Please Tenoh-san stop.!" Haruka looked with her piercing green eyes in Michiru's blue ones.  
  
I've never noticed how beautiful she is.  
  
* Why is she looking me like that? * "Haruka-san are you alright?" The racer was snapped out from her thoughts, and fast she regained her posture, "Yeah sure I'm right." she couldn't resist the urge to touch that girl, so she gave the petite violinist a little peck on her cheek "I'll see you later Michiru-san!" Then she went in her class leaving Michiru completely red, with her hand where Haruka had just touched her cheek!  
  
Author's note: Another short chapter.^_^ I know, sorry! But I'll update this every day so.hope you like it so far, ah and sorry for the spelling but, hey I'm Italian, I'm doing my best! Love you! Alex 


	3. Hruka's secret

Haruka's secret. Chapter 3  
  
She's so pretty.  
  
"Tenoh-san, can you please show to your classmates how to do this problem?" Haruka looked at the techer then, she said with a smirk "Why don't you show them yourself, you're the math's teacher..." Five minutes later she found her-self in the head master office, with a very angry group of men yelling at her, she just stood there, half smiling, when the final bell rang, the racer took her things and, despite the protests of the teachers, left the room.  
  
Sorry mates, I have a little girl to bring home...  
  
* why isn't she here yet...maybe Toshi said the truth, she had truble with her teacher! * "Hey, are you waiting for me?" Michiru found her-self face to face with the blonde racer, "Yes Tenoh-san..." Haruka gave the sea-haired girl a little smile "Why don't you just call me Haruka as always?" Michiru blushed "Haruka...?" the blonde unlocked the car and looked at the violinist "Huh?" "Would you like to go for a coffe?" She smiled "Sure little one!".  
  
She seems to be different today...  
  
The two of them walked into the Cafe Nero, Haruka ordered a Traditional English tea, and Michiru a Cappuccino, then they took a seat. "Haruka-san I know you're a girl..." said Michru with a whisper, the racer looked at her with terrified eyes " Ho...how?" The sea-haired girl took Haruka's hand "I won't tell anyone!" "Come on..." said Ruka leaving her seat, the violinist looked at her dumbfounded "Where?" Haruka took the shorter girl's harm and brought her to the car, then they speed off toward the highway.  
  
Author's note: It's been a while, I know...^_^ sorry! But I had some difficulties with my pc! Love you as always... Alex Ah...dedicated as always to my friend, today especally to One and Cla who are here! 


	4. My dream

Chapter 4 My dream  
  
Michiru didn't dare to ask where were they going, she simply stood there waiting for some explanation, Haruka was just looking at the road in front of her.  
  
I wonder where does she want to bring me...  
  
The sea-haired beauty was snapped out from her thought when Haruka's car stopped, she looked out of the window and saw just the sea.  
  
What...  
  
"Get of..." The violinist did as Haruka said when she was out from the yellow convertible, felt a powerful breeze, "Can you feel it Michiru?" "What?" "The wind" Michiru nodded, "This is my dream... I became a racer cause I wanted to be the wind... if you'll tell someone my secret you'll deny me the possibility to fulfill my dream, I will not be able to become the wind!" The violinist looked at Haruka with a sweet smile "As I said before I won't tell enyone!" Then there was rhe silence...  
  
"Haruka?" "Huh?" "Thanks!" "For what Michiru?" "For giving me the pleasure to know your dream!" "Better I bring you home little one!" As always... Michiru blushed, Haruka was the only one who made her feel so silly!  
  
AN: I know that Michiru is acting in a very non-Michiru's way, but i love to think that Haruka has this power to make peaple act out from their character! You think I'm mad... ? Probably I am! ^_^ 


	5. I can't

I can't! Chapter 5  
  
Haruka gave Michiru a little "good night"'s kiss on her cheek, then she drove home, she arrived there in no time, she lived alone since she was almost a child, there was only one time that she remembered she had lived with another person... But that was a long time ago! She made her way in the kitchen, served herself a cup of tea, walked in the hall and let herself falling on the couch.  
  
* What are you doing Haruka, you can'tlet your-self falling for that girl! *  
  
No I can't there are so many thing that you don't know Michiru...  
  
* What if she wouldn't mind? *  
  
She would...  
  
* Maybe she is different then you think *  
  
Maybe she is...  
  
* Maybe... *  
  
Maybe she's not...  
  
* Maybe... *  
  
Maybe I will be different...  
  
* Maybe... *  
  
Maybe I'll forget...  
  
* Maybe you will... *  
  
Maybe...  
  
AN: Do I have to write more? Please let me know! R&R ^_^ 


	6. I wished to be

Chapter 6 I wished to be free.  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
I wished to be free, I wished to be the wind ... I wished that my name was right, now I'm the wind but I can't fly, why do I have to be in such way?  
  
Haruka looked at the city under her, she remembered that time when she had a reason to love, a reason to live, a reason to be the wind... now was all over, that scar, that night...  
  
I didn't see that car, it was my fault... sorry...  
  
  
  
She hugged her head  
  
  
  
I don't want to cry, I promised... sorry...  
  
A single tear fell on the blond's hand, she turn and left her table, she usually went in that bar, when sh needed to think, there she could see all the city and have a little bit of privacy, it's name was "The Vision", that was Haruka's 'secret' spot.  
  
I have to stay far away from her... away from Michiru!  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for telling me that I have to continue! ^_^ I mean... I'm glad that you telled me that I'm good!  
  
  
  
And I wanted so desperately to say that you could trust me, but I was lying anyway  
  
Beth Orton (This one's gonna bruise) 


	7. trust me Haruka

Chapter 7 Trust me Haruka  
  
"Tenoh-san is missed today, is the 3rd time this week! Michiru-san can you please go to his house and give him the homework?" "Sure Mrs. Nate!"  
  
Haruka...  
  
Michiru stood all the lesson looking out of the window, when the final bell rang, she almost run out from the school, she told her personal driver to bring her to Haruka's house, when she was there, in front of Haruka's doorbell, she froze  
  
What if she doesn't want to see me...?  
  
She stood there for 5 minutes, thinking, then a familiar voice came from behind, "Michiru... what are you doing here?" the little violinist turned and saw the blonde racer "I... I'm here to give you the homeworks!" the blonde looked at her for some seconds, she stepped in front of the door and unlocked it "Come in... " Michiru did as she was told to, then she close the door behind her...  
  
Silence...  
  
"Something to drink?" "Coffee please!"  
  
Silence...  
  
* Why do I have to feel in this way when I'm with you Haruka... What... ? *  
  
"Who's this Haruka-san?" "Huh?" Came the answer from the kitchen, then the blond went in the hall where she saw Michiru with a photo frame in her hand "Who's the girl in this picture?" Haruka carfully took the object in her hands "Camille! Anyway it's none of your business!".  
  
* She've never talked to me this way... *  
  
"Now if you don't mind I have something to do!" Michiru looked the blond surprised "Yeah... I just wanted to give you the homeworks - she turned to leave, then she turned again - Haruka?" "Huh?" "Hope to see you tomorrow!"...  
  
Silence...  
  
"Michiru... thanks!"  
  
A little smile...  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
Author's notes: Sorry of it took so long, but I had to wait to get on... thanks to my father! ^_^ Anyway, I'll try to do my best and update it more frequently! Dedications: CLA thanks a lot my friend, I can't describe in words what your believing in me, means to me! This one is dedicated only to you! Hope you're right 'bout my dream! Love you! Alex 


	8. My nightmer

Chapter 8 My nightmer  
  
==============================Flashback=============================  
  
"Haruka, I'll be here if you'll want me to!" A beautiful brunette stood on Haruka's lap, the blonbe was hugged by her arm, her head on the brunette's shoulder "Camille?" "Huh?" "I want you to stay with me, I'll stop drinking, but I need your help!" "And I'll be here for you!"  
  
===============================End FB==============================  
  
I promised, she wants to safe me and... I killed her...  
  
* It wasn't your fault... *  
  
It was...  
  
* You didn't see that car... *  
  
I was drunk...  
  
* You drunk only few beers... *  
  
Few beers...  
  
* Few beers... why don't you simply take that bottle of wisky, it's in front of you... you'll forget all... *  
  
I'll stay better?  
  
* You will... *  
  
I will...  
  
* Just take it Haruka! *  
  
I'll forget... sorry Camille!  
  
Haruka was waked up by a strong knock on her door, with a terrible headache she left her bed and went in the hall, "Who's there?" "Tenoh-san I'm Ms. Nate!" "Fuck... yeah... mmh... wait I'm naked!"  
  
  
  
Dedications: SlvrDrgn who write me always nice reviews and give me a reason more to continue writing! Thanks ^_^ Chicca... love you little one! CLA and One... love you as well! 


	9. Chap 09 Chap 10

Sorry if I haven't updated it in such a long time... but as anyone, I had my problems, more then one to tell the truth! ^_^ Alex  
  
Chapter 9 Untitled  
  
"Good morning!" "Good morning Msr. Nate, can I help you?" "Well Michiru told me that you didn't feel very good, so I was wondering if I can do something for you!"  
  
* You have to mind your own business! *  
  
"Ah... well... I'm feeling much better now... thanks!" The teacher gave Haruka a little smile, then she spoke again... "So, I'll see you tomorrow at school!  
  
* Don't count on it! *  
  
"I'll be surely there!" Whit her most fashinating smile Haruka greated her teacher, then she went to take a long, hot shower.  
  
  
  
Two bird with one stone... in other words, two chapters at once... ^_^  
  
Chapter 10 Afraid  
  
Fuck, I've a terrible headache...  
  
Haruka was walking around the park like a ghost, she even didn't noticed the sea-haired beauty behind her, if not when her melodic voice broke her thoughts...  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
The blonde litteraly jumped, then she turned "Mi... Mi... Michiru, you scared the life out of me!" "Me? I scared the great Tenoh Haruka?!" "Yes Michiru Kaioh, when people appeared like ghost, they scare me!" "Well when people walks around like ghost, they deserve to be scared!"  
  
A small smile appeared on Haruka's lips, the same happened to Michiru, the really next moment they were laughing about themselfs...  
  
* It was your fault... *  
  
Haruka returned serious... "I have to go!" Michiru was surprised, when the tallest girl tried to turn, she blocked her. "Why?" "I have to!" "Haruka. What's this thing that you fear so much?" The blond looked at the violinist with wide eyes, then she regain her coolness, "Michiru, can I give you an advice?" "What?" "Mind your own business!" "You are my business, I simply hate when I see you suffer and I don't even know why... since I asked you about that girl, Camille, you're trying to avoid me... I just want to help you, let me do it!" Then the violinist looked at her feet, Haruka was silent and silently she turned and left, while leaving a near to tears Michiru.  
  
Sorry I can't risk to hurt you...  
  
* You don't want to risk to be hurt... *  
  
Silence...  
  
A/N: Strange... isn't it? Dedications: CLA, Chicca, One, Ari, Lory, Cate and to you SlvrDrgn... thanks! 


	10. Chap 11 Chap 12

Chapter 11 Michiru.  
  
Michiru POV  
  
She's so stubborn...  
  
* Probably she only need time... *  
  
Probably she thinks that I'm not good enough to help her...  
  
* Probably she's afraid... *  
  
I want to help her...  
  
========================Haruka's house====================================  
  
Drin... Drin... Drin... "I'm coming!" "Hello?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Right... whe can stay in this way all night... I have a lot of free time tonight!"  
  
A little sigh...  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
Another sigh...  
  
"Sorry Haruka, I didn't want to annoy you or hurt you!"  
  
* Don't let her came near you... *  
  
Silence...  
  
* Don't do it! *  
  
Shut up!!!  
  
"Michiru... I'm coming!"  
  
Haruka hung up the phone, she passed in front of Camille's picture...  
  
She was so beautiful when she smiled...  
  
"Don't make me do something wrong!"  
  
I love you!  
  
A/N: It would be nice receive some e-mails from someone who thinks that my story needs to be fixed or simply likes it as it is! R/R please! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 The beginning  
  
"Michiru..." "Haruka I'm sorry... I... " The blonde put a finger on Michiru's lips, "Don't say nothing, don't ask me nothing, don't try to help me... not tonight, not now, everything I want now is to hold you!" The racer took the little violinist in her strong arms, Michiru let herself sly into Haruka's embrace, she cried, she apologized, Haruka just hold her and conforted her, "Haruka, I was very unkind with you... I'm sorry!"  
  
Michiru stopped to cry...  
  
"Why do you have to make me feel like this? So lucky, so strong, so weak... why?" The racer whispered a little smile "You're not weak! "I'm cring while I want to help you... IT IS WEAKNESS!" "No... this is courage! Between you and I, I'm the weakest one, I tried to avoid you, cause I didn't want to risk to be hurt, but I tried to justify myself saying that I didn't want to hurt you! So... "  
  
A kiss...  
  
M.thoughts: Let me help you Haruka...  
  
H.Thought: I want to start again...  
  
* Don't do it... You'll hurt her! *  
  
I will not!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok... it can seem the end, well to tell the truth, it's the beginning of the end... or something like that, Sylvara (I hope I spelled it right ^_^) You'll get to understend everything: why is "not so simple", who's Camille etc... but, I'm afraid you'll have to wait some more chapters! CLA... thanks little one!  
  
Dedications: To One who can drive me mad in less then 10 minutes, to Arianna, Caterina and Lory who are making me understend a lot about myself! 


	11. Chap 13

Sorry if it took so long to update the story, as always I had my problems! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 The day after  
  
* It was just a kiss... *  
  
No... it was more!  
  
* She doesn't care for you... *  
  
Yes, she does!  
  
* She doesn't want to help you... *  
  
Yes, she does!  
  
* She wants to hurt you... *  
  
No...  
  
* You can't trust her... *  
  
Yes... I can...  
  
* She can't trust you... *  
  
Yes... she can...  
  
* No... cause it was your fault!!! *  
  
But...  
  
* IT WAS YOUR FAULT! *  
  
She can't trust me... it was my fault...  
  
A bottle of beer...  
  
Drin... drin... drin... "Yes... ?" "Haruka, it's me!" "Michiru... " "Are you feeling alright?" "Yes... " "Do you want me to come?"  
  
Yes...  
  
"No... " "Haruka I... " "I was sleeping... bye!"  
  
Click...  
  
"Ha... Haruka... !"  
  
  
  
* You'll hurt her! *  
  
I will not...  
  
* Layer... *  
  
Shut up...  
  
  
  
Dedications: True love and true friendship! And to thus people who helps you when you really can't see a ray of light in your life! 


	12. Chap 14 Chap 15

Chapter 14 Please  
  
The doorbell rang, Haruka tried to stand up, but she failed, the door opened, Michiru...  
  
"Haruka dear God, what are you doing on the floor?"  
  
Silence...  
  
Michiru walks over to the blond, she saw the tears, she saw the beers, she saw that pictures...  
  
"Let me help you to your room." "Go away, I don't want to hurt you!" "I will not be hurt, trust me!!"  
  
Haruka took Michiru into her arms, she hold the violinist tight, she cried, she really cried after such long time.  
  
"Michiru... I didn't want her to die... I wanted to stop drinking, I wanted it so badly but, I simply couldn't, I simply was too weak, I was drunk I saw that car too late, she died cause of me... I've killed her, Michiru, I don't want to hurt you!" * You will! * Believe? Believe not? "Believe me please... " * You'll hurt her! * "Please... "  
  
Please let me believe her God...  
  
Chapter 15 At school  
  
"Tenoh-san, glad to see you again at school!" "Yeah... " Where are you Michiru? "Haruka... " The reacer smiled widly at the sea-haired girl, she didn't lie, she was there, she was there for her... "Sorry, I'm late, my driver woke up late!"  
  
She's beautiful...  
  
"Don't worry little one!"  
  
Michiru blushed  
  
She seems so different here, now... yesterday she was afraid, today I feel her so strong, so selfconfident. I want so badly to understend her...  
  
"Hearth to Michiru, hey!?" The little violinist looked at the blond "Haruka?" "Huh?" "Have you got 3 dollars?" "Yes, why?" "I'm hungry and I didn't have breakfast!"  
  
How cute...  
  
"Well, I think you need to eat a little bit less... what's your weight?" "Haruka Tenoh, better you start start to run!" "Leaving you without breakfast?"  
  
A kiss...  
  
Dedications: CLA, everything will get better with some time, your thoughts will never hurt you again, your mind will be clear, I'll be here forever for you, to help you, to give you support, to care for you! 


	13. Gossip

Chapter 16 Gossip  
  
Whispers... "Ehy, have you seen? Kaioh-san is dating Tenoh-san!" "Really?... pity I wanted to ask him to came with me to Kris' party... " "Well, too late!" "Guys, the news is even writen on the newspaper: 'The great junior racer Haruka Tenoh has found his mate, the little sea-haired violinist Michiru Kaioh.'"  
  
Class  
  
"So, Tenoh-san, I've heard about you and Kaioh-san... " Mr. Jake hates me... "Yeah... well... we are good friends." Don't ask me nothing... "Friends?" Stop it... "Yes." "Strange, I've heard about a kiss... " Stop it... "Well... we are more then just good friends." "Tenoh, the class is courious... let us know the story from the beginning!" Stop it... "Better not." "Why not? Everybody is just hoping to get an answer." "Better not!" "Oh... come on Tenoh... " "STOP IT!"  
  
The class froze, for the first time, the calm racer had lost his temper and Mr. Jake would not forget it very fast. Haruka took her things and walked over the door...  
  
"Where do you think you're going Tenoh?" "Out of here!"  
  
With that the blonde left.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry I didn't updated the stoy in such a long time... as always, I had my problems: school, family, time... Well, this story is dedicated to Morgan, I promise I'll stay as calm as I can... CLA the one who stay always with me, even if sometimes I seem to be out of the world, I'm here as well, I'm here with you... sorry! Lory... I want to thank you for everything your doing with me, thanks! Caterina... thanks to you as well, for the same reason! 


	14. Mr Jake: ruining Haruka

Chapter 17 Mr. Jake: ruining Haruka  
  
  
  
Head master office  
  
"Sanjey-san, Tenoh is a bad element, a really bad one, even for the rest of the class!" "Jake, Haruka is a good guy, he's young, a little bit bad tempered, but he's not a bad element... " I want him out from our school... "Alright, if you think so... but I'm afraid for Kaioh-san, she's such a good girl... " I want him out from our school...  
  
---------------------------------------------- Michiru's class ------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The door opened, Mr. Jake entered, he spoke a little with Michiru's teacher, then he went out, the violinist felt that something was not right...  
  
The bell rang and the sea-haired girl collect her things, she was going out from the class when the teacher called her.  
  
I knew there was something wrong...  
  
"Michiru, Mr. Jake told me that today Tenoh-san had an outbrust with him and left the class without ask him permission now... I know that you and him are dating, can you help us to know what's the problem with him?" Haruka... "I... I don't really know, I'm sorry, I'll talk with him!" I will not give you the chance to ruin her life... "Thanks." "Good bye Mrs. Lovney" "Good bye Michiru!" Haruka, what are they trying to do?  
  
  
  
Michiru found Haruka waiting for her in front of the school, she fashed her a smile that did not convinced the blonde. "Well, I don't have to tell you nothing, you already know!" "Yes!" "He didn't mind his own business!" "You didn't have to react like that." "I had to!!" "Haruka... c'mon... don't get angry... " I love you Michiru... "Haruka...?" "Huh?" Michiru gave Haruka a tender kiss, then she took the blonde's hand and walked her under a big tree, she made her set down and made the same, the racer rest her head on Michiru's laps and the little violinist unconsciously massaged her neck, Haruka relaxed, the sea-haired girl kissed lightly on her lips, when she found out that she was asleep whispered a simple "I love you!" Then she added "I'm with you Haruka... I'll be with you!"  
  
Dedications: Morgan, CLA, One, Claudia, Lory, Alessia, Caterina. Thanks! 


	15. letter

Chapter 18 The truth.  
  
I'm here, just thinking of you as always. Michi, I know I'm not the best when it comes to feelings and all that stuff, but I love you, is much more simple to write it, instead of telling it in front of you, I'm not good in writing, I'm tring so hard to be clear, to make you understend what i really feel, what you really mean to me, what you've done, what you're doing. From the firs time I knew you, you made me open my eyes, those eyes I keept closed for such a long time, after her death... Camille, she was my best friend, maybe she was even more, she wanted to help me... I had serious problems with alcohol and when I knew her, she took care of me, I was almost out of that terrible stuff, then one night, we hade a fight and I drunk, I drunk so much that, I didn't see it, I didn't see the car that was caming from the other side of the road and we had an accident, it was all my fault, she died 3 days after, I had the possibility to speak with her only once before her death, she told me not to cry, not to drink... I wasn't strong enough, but you know, right now, I found a person worth to try, worth to be strong... you... you are making me so happy! I love you Michiru,  
  
Haruka  
  
  
  
The racer put her pen on the table, then she read again the letter and put it in a little box...  
  
* You will not give it to her... *  
  
I'm not telling or thinking something different...  
  
* I knew it, you're a loser... *  
  
Michiru does not think it!  
  
* So why don't you give her that letter? *  
  
Shut up!  
  
Dedications and comments: CLA this is dedicated mostly to you, there's a point here that maybe can remember you something... Nikki, Lory, Chicca, One, Caterina, Morgan and Cloud Van Dyk. 


End file.
